


drunk and in love

by Anonymous



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Intoxication, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter Nureyev is a huge lightweight.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	drunk and in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ser_atlantisite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_atlantisite/gifts).



Peter Nureyev didn’t drink. It was too dangerous to let his guard down like that in his line of work. Nureyev was a smart man and knew not to take unnecessary risks so he never bothered with alcohol, that is until he joined the Aurinko crime family. It took a while for him to feel comfortable enough to have a drink while on the Carte Blanche, but once he did they all quickly learned that the man was one hell of a lightweight.

Juno was laying in bed reading a book on his comms when the door to his room slid open to reveal Nureyev wobbling slightly with a smile on his face. Rita stood next to him with her arms crossed, “He had a drink with the captain and now he’s completely toasted, Mister Steel!”

Juno’s lips quirked up in amusement, not even bothering to get up, “You can leave him with me. Thanks for getting him here, Rita.”

“No prob’, Boss!” She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her, leaving Juno alone with the intoxicated master thief.

Peter didn’t say anything after that. He seemed to zone out, swaying and only snapping to attention when Juno spoke.

“Hey, get in bed. You look like you’re gonna fall over,” The detective said, wondering if he was going to have to carry his boyfriend over to the bed.

“Excuse me! I have a  _ wife _ !” Peter said indignantly.

Juno rolled his eyes,  _ oh boy, okay _ . When Nureyev got exceptionally drunk he tended to mix up his aliases and take on different ones. That night was apparently a Duke Rose night. The detective tried his best to keep a straight face, “Duke, honey. Please get in bed before you end up on the floor.”

Nureyev began pulling his pants off, “Can’t. I’m married.”

Juno couldn’t stop the smile anymore, “Duke this is your wife,  _ Dahlia _ . Please get over here before you hurt yourself.” 

Peter finished taking off his pants and looked up, “Ah, Yes, Dahlia. My jewel the light of my life,” He began taking off his shirt, seeming to forget that he was with ‘Dahlia’ as soon as he lost sight of him, “Did you know my darling Dahlia is a detective? He’s such a talented one too. There was this one time…”

Juno watched with amusement as the thief prattled on about his ‘wife’. Peter struggled with the shirt, getting stuck halfway through. He continued talking anyway, “... The legs- you can write that down- and where his legs meet his back- that whole area really. And-”

The detective snickered at that. He couldn’t help it, his boyfriend was  _ so  _ damn cute. Peter twisted in his direction. The cloth covered his face, but Juno could imagine the expression on it when he spoke, sounding offended, “What’s so funny? I’m talking about the love of my life!”

“Nothing, Rosie. You can keep talking,” Juno stood up from the bed, finally going to assist the other.

“Ah, yes, well-” Nureyev stopped talking when Juno picked him up, plucking the shirt off his head. The thief’s eyes widened and his face lit up, “Juno! There you are!”

“Yup, surprise,” Juno chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was hit by how much he loved Peter as the man peppered his face in kisses,  _ That’s it, I’m gonna marry this man _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!! @seratlantisite & @princegabriel on tumblr and I came up with a really cute jupeter thing in the tpp discord and I decided it had to become a story! I’m still dying over how adorable it is so I hope you guys like it! I usually don't post fics this short on here but I really love this one so!! here!! <3
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelynakahara?s=09), [my tumblr](https://lovelynakahara.tumblr.com/) and [my podcast tumblr](https://bentendere.tumblr.com/)!! <3


End file.
